The systems and methods described herein relate to analyzing and displaying information associated with a user""s eye movements when viewing an image.
Eye tracking studies are performed to evaluate particular design features of web sites, software applications, printed documents and other objects that are viewable by a user. Such eye tracking studies monitor a user""s eye movements and record data such as fixation points, where the user""s eye stops moving and fixates on a particular location on the web page or other image being viewed. During an eye tracking study, the coordinates of each fixation point and the duration of the fixation are recorded for later analysis.
The data collected during eye tracking studies can help identify portions of a web page or other image that attract a user""s attention and identify other portions that do not attract the user""s attention. Based on the results of one or more eye tracking studies, a web page or other image may be modified to attract the user""s attention to the desired portion or portions of the web page or other image.